


where the love light gleams

by playedwright



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Eve, Cookies, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Holidays, Kid Fic, M/M, in this house we like to be soft 24/7 and allow these boys to be soft 24/7, technically? set in canon but everyone lives because stephen king can suck my dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:44:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21950920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/playedwright/pseuds/playedwright
Summary: Eddie just spent an exorbitant amount of time baking cookies during the day.Which is why he nearly loses his goddamn mind when Richie comes back from the store with bags filled with Oreos and tells Clara, “Baby, Oreos are Santa’s favorite cookies.”
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 21
Kudos: 140





	where the love light gleams

**Author's Note:**

> *waves a magic wand* eddie kaspbrak lived, somehow, also so did stan because i said so  
> do the details really matter if he is Alive and Well?
> 
> let's pls not talk about how i have six other things i should be working on but instead i wrote this i know my own hamartia

Eddie _just_ spent an exorbitant amount of time baking cookies during the day.

Baking isn’t his strong suit. He’s known this his entire life. He can cook a half-decent meal, though everyone in the house prefers it when Richie cooks. He can brew a mean cup of coffee, and even got pretty good at the latte art thing when that became a trend. But baking requires precision and patience that he doesn’t possess.

But it’s Christmas, and Clara wanted to home-bake cookies especially for Santa, and who is Eddie to deny her?

Which is why he nearly loses his goddamn mind when Richie comes back from the store with bags filled with Oreos and tells Clara, “Baby, Oreos are Santa’s favorite cookies.”

Clara looks up at Eddie like he’s personally betrayed her by keeping this secret and immediately sets to work replacing all of the homemade cookies with fucking _Oreos_ on the designated Santa Cookie Plate. Richie beams at them both then turns, painfully oblivious, to the carseat he had placed on the couch when he walked in. Eddie waits until Richie has pulled Jack out of his carseat and placed him in the infant bouncer before he yanks Richie into the kitchen by his sleeve.

“I fucking hate you,” Eddie hisses. Richie trips over his own feet as he scrambles to match Eddie’s pace. “I spent, like, hours baking cookies already! Clara and I debated recipes for over thirty minutes before we finally settled!”

For some reason, this makes Richie grin. He peeks around the corner, presumably to make sure Clara is still preoccupied with the cookies and Jack is still asleep in his bouncer, before he turns back to Eddie. Richie crowds him against the counter, boxing Eddie in with his arms and his hips in, Eddie’s certain, an attempt to distract Eddie from yelling. It definitely _does not_ work.

“While you were playing Martha Stewart with one of our gremlins, I spent the day wrestling Jack Jack into the ‘Baby’s First Chanukah’ onesie that Stan and Pat bought him because they were going to murder me on site if I didn’t do it while we were there,” Richie tells him. His voice is low and sultry for no goddamn reason. He ducks his head until his lips brush against Eddie’s jawline. “So I only feel kind of bad about treating myself with Oreos. It’s amazing how such a tiny person can contain such volume. Jack sure has a lot of opinions about what he has to wear for him being, like, an infant.”

“The Oreos are for Santa,” Eddie reminds him seriously. He slides one hand into Richie’s back pocket. “Also, you’re an idiot.”

Richie chuckles, and the breath of it tickles Eddie’s neck. “Yeah, yeah, you tell me every day,” he murmurs. “Kinda fucked that this Santa guy gets all the credit for the shit we have to do, though, Eds. Why the fuck did we decide to do Santa?”

Eddie arches against Richie’s chest when Richie trails one hand down his side. “I think your exact words were, ‘We already have to raise these kids in a fucked up world where sewer clowns can murder you with spider claws and magic turtles can heal you just for fun, maybe they should believe in good magic.’ But who can remember?”

Richie sighs, then presses a lingering kiss to the column of Eddie’s throat. “That does sound like me,” he allows. “I think I also made a point that they’d be celebrating like five different holidays this time of year which would probably be confusing, so they should probably have, like, one thing in common with the other kids once they start school.”

“I told you I didn’t care if we only celebrated Hanukkah,” Eddie reminds him. He puts his free hand on Richie’s chest. “God knows I carry no sentimental attachment to Christmas. And this holiday is important to you, so we _could_ just—”

“Baby, baby, baby,” Richie says quickly, lifting his head and cupping Eddie’s chin in his hand. Eddie isn’t even ashamed at the heat that flushes through his body at this touch. “I’ve already had this argument with you, I don’t need the pros and cons list again. We’re celebrating both, it’s fine. I just want to bitch for the sake of bitching.”

Eddie rolls his eyes. “What else is new?”

“I resent that.”

Eddie smacks Richie’s hand when he reaches for a cookie off a plate on the counter behind them both. He smiles sweetly when Richie gives him an incredulous look. “You bought Oreos. The _Oreos_ are for you.”

“You made cookies,” Richie argues. “Someone should be enjoying them!”

Eddie stretches up to press a quick kiss to Richie’s lips before grabbing the whole plate of cookies and slipping out of Richie’s grip. “Someone will be enjoying them, sweetheart.”

“Wha— _Eddie_!”

Clara looks up at them as Eddie comes out of the kitchen, Richie hot on his trail. She grins at the both of them and shows them her plate. “Daddy,” she says proudly.

Eddie ruffles her curls as he walks past. His heart slams against his ribcage when she giggles—the way it always does, the way it probably always will. Sometimes he feels extraordinarily lucky to be here, in particular. Eddie already knows it’s a miracle he’s alive, but even on his happiest days, he couldn’t have expected that he’d get _this_. His perfect, healthy, happy little family.

“Those look _beautiful,_ Clare-Bear,” Richie says from behind Eddie, squatting down to take the plate from their daughter. To Eddie’s dismay and delight, Clara has a real love for Richie’s voices, and he goes with one of his classics as he tells her, “Why, Miss Clara Tozier-Kaspbrak is _truly_ shaping up to be a real cookie conneissur. It’s perhaps too early to tell, but her creative and delightful arrangement of these chocolate cookies could win this whole contest for her!”

Clara laughs, again, tickled pink, and Richie barely has a second to put the plate down before Clara wraps her arms around his neck and jumps into his arms. Richie grunts but scoops her up, cradling her close to him. “ _Dad_ ,” she says, exasperated.

Richie’s gaze snaps up, immediately catching Eddie’s. “Holy fuck, she sounds just like you.”

“Fuck,” Clara repeats. She grins at them both.

“And now she sounds just like you,” Eddie sighs. “You are corrupting our daughter and I will not stand for it, Richie Tozier.”

“Tozier-Kaspbrak,” Richie corrects. His knees pop as he stands up, still holding Clara in his arms. “And I’m not corrupting her, I’m _raising_ her. Clara, tell your daddy to come kiss me after his mean, mean comment.”

Clara peeks at Eddie. “Kiss Daddy, please.”

Eddie melts. Who is he to deny her anything?

He puts his plate of cookies down next to the Oreos and stretches up to kiss Richie once, twice, three times gently on the lips. Richie is smiling, dazed and happy, as Eddie leans in again to press a kiss to the top of Clara’s head as well.

“Santa can have two kinds of cookies to choose from,” he decides.

He turns away before Richie can see how hard he’s grinning.

  
  
  
  


It’s later, after Clara has been put to bed with promises of presents and special breakfasts in the morning, when Eddie brings both plates of cookies over along with two glasses of milk. He sets it all down on the coffee table before sitting down on the couch, snuggling into Richie’s side as much as is possible while Richie cradles their five-month-old.

Jack blinks wearily at him before his eyes slip closed again. Eddie smiles.

“Pretty sure you’re the baby whisperer,” he says quietly. He hands Richie an Oreo.

Richie shifts until he can wrap his free arm around Eddie’s waist to pull him closer. Eddie noses along Richie’s collarbone until he’s stretched enough that he can place a kiss right above the collar of Richie’s shirt.

“Nah, Jack Jack is just a super chill baby,” Richie says in response.

“He loves you.”

Richie kisses the top of Eddie’s head. Eddie hands him another Oreo and grabs two of his homemade ones before settling back down. “He loves us both,” Richie murmurs. “He just likes me better. Like how Clara liked you better when she was his age. We each get a turn. It’s equality.”

Eddie laughs. “Pretty sure that’s just called parenting, sweetheart.”

“Mmm,” Richie says around a mouth full of Oreo. Eddie rolls his eyes.

“Think we have time for a movie before we go to bed?” he asks.

Richie sighs, sounding tired deep in his bones. “We should probably get Clara’s gifts all out here, just in case we fall asleep during the movie.”

Eddie taps the coffee table with his foot. “We do have to finish all these cookies first,” he reminds Richie. “That’s a pretty good incentive to stay up, don’t you think?” 

“I think you’ll fall asleep before the main character even came on screen, then it would be up to me to pull out every goddamn present and get everything set up,” Richie says. He pokes Eddie’s side and laughs when Eddie swats at his arm. “It’s like your favorite ‘get out of jail free’ card.”

“It is _not_ ,” Eddie argues. Richie somehow manages to get ahold of Eddie’s chin so he can tilt Eddie’s face up, just enough, to kiss him square on the mouth. Eddie melts against him. His hands fist in Richie’s ridiculously soft sweater, and he sighs into the kiss.

He can feel it when Richie starts to smile. Even still, they exchange slow, lazy kisses until Eddie’s neck starts to ache and he pulls away. Richie’s eyes are closed but there’s a soft smile on his face. Eddie reaches up and traces Richie’s lip with the pad of his thumb.

“Love you,” Eddie says, involuntarily. The words feel like they fall out of him, sometimes, with how easy it’s become to say. Loving Richie has become second nature. It is easier, Eddie thinks, than it is to breathe. He is certain that he spent twenty-seven years holding his breath.

“I love you, Eds,” Richie says back. His eyes open slowly, and for a moment they just stare at each other, drunk in love and maybe a little bit high off of the sugar and both desperately, viscerally grateful to be where they are. Richie puckers his lips and presses the gentlest of kisses to Eddie’s thumb. “C’mon, babe. Help me put Jack to bed, then let’s get the presents set up and then we can fall asleep on the couch. I’ll even carry you to bed afterwards.”

Eddie smiles. He kisses Richie again, just because he can.

He helps Richie up off the couch and kisses him again, then again once they’ve put Jack in his crib, then again against the wall before either of them even get into the bedroom where all of Clara and Jack’s presents are hidden. He presses kiss after kiss to Richie’s mouth, chases more than he can count, and loses track of how many times he has to stop himself from smiling from ear to ear just at the fact that _this is his life._

Eddie falls asleep holding Richie’s hand, with a Christmas movie playing quietly on the tv and two plates of half-eaten cookies in front of him, and he can’t think of anywhere he’d rather be.

**Author's Note:**

> happy holidays !! you can find me on [tumblr](https://rchtoziers.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/SPACERICHlE) if you want to come say hello!
> 
> comment, kudos, bookmark below !


End file.
